Esperança
by Ana Paula-Mitos
Summary: Finalmente o aspirante a Cavaleiro conquista a Armadura de Andrômeda. Mas o dia que deveria ser o mais feliz tornase um dia de incertezas para o Cavaleiro e de medo para a Amazona de Camaleão... Mas... como terminará esse dia? Presente de Amigo Oculto pa


**Esperanças**

Shun estava em sua cabana. Chegara o momento de voltar ao Japão e se encontrar com Ikki. Ele foi até o baú e tirou seus pertences, espalhando-os sobre a cama e guardando-os dentro de uma mochila. Estava ansioso, mas ao mesmo tempo... Sentia-se estranhamente melancólico... Triste.

Afastou-se da cama, aproximando-se da janela e ficou a admirar horizonte. O sol se punha, deixando o céu mesclado com cores vibrantes e brilhantes que iam do vermelho mais intenso, ao azul mais profundo. O mar agitado batia contra as pedras. O vento, não muito suave, brincava com seus cabelos esverdeados.

Seus pensamentos se confundiam.

Lembrou-se de quando teve que se afastar de seu irmão; de quando chegou à Ilha de Andrômeda; de todas pessoas que conhecera por lá; de todas as incontáveis vezes em que teve que lutar, obrigando a si mesmo a ir contra seus princípios, pois essa era a única forma de rever Ikki e finalmente... Lembrou-se daquela manhã... O "Sacrifício". Sentiu um calafrio percorrer-lhe o corpo ao se lembrar que em determinado momento... Chegou a pensar que não conseguiria e quase desistiu... Não sabia explicar porque isso aconteceu... Mas da mesma forma repentina que veio, essa hipótese sem sentido passou ao sentir um cosmo conhecido alcançar o seu e lhe dar forças para vencer aquele teste. Conseguiu... Ascendeu seu cosmo e, finalmente, partirira as correntes que o mantinham preso ao rochedo.

Aquele cosmo. Conhecia-o perfeitamente. Sempre o sentia quando estava em combate com algum aspirante a cavaleiro... June. A Amazona de Camaleão sempre torcera por ele e o incentivara nos momentos de dificuldade... E naquela tarde não fôra diferente. Graças àquele incentivo, conseguiu alcançar seu objetivo e estava partindo...

Suspirou e a imagem da Amazona lhe veio à mente. Não era a primeira vez que tinha aquele pensamento... Mesmo sabendo que não devia tê-lo... Não conseguia evitar... Ficava a imaginar como seria o rosto dela... Sorriu. Ela poderia ficar chateada se soubesse disso... Shun conhecia a regra das Amazonas e a última coisa que queria era magoar June... Nunca falara com ela sobre o assunto e nem pretendia. Aquilo poderia ser tomado como desrespeito.

Shun despertou de seu transe e se assustou ao perceber que já era noite. A lua cheia já tomara o lugar do sol e iluminava as águas, dando-lhes um brilho prateado. As estrelas brilhavam e Shun as admirava nostalgicamente... Apesar de tudo... Sentiria saudades daquele lugar... A Ilha de Andrômeda fôra seu lar por quase oito anos...

Caminhou em direção à cama e voltou a arrumar seus pertences. Partiria logo cedo para o Japão... Faltava pouco para que pudesse reencontrar Ikki...

June estava sentada numa pedra, olhando o mar agitado e admirando o pôr-do-sol, cujas cores se refletiam nas águas que banhavam as areias da Ilha de Andrômeda... Seus sentimentos estavam em conflito... Sentia-se feliz por Shun, pois finalmente ele conquistara a Armadura Sagrada de Andrômeda e com isso poderia rever seu irmão, mas... Então, por que sentia aquela sensação de vazio... Ao pensar nisso?

Ela abraçou os joelhos. Já sabia o que sentia pelo rapaz há algum tempo. Amava-o. Torcia por ele sempre, incentivava-o quando ele estava desanimado e brigava com ele quando se recusava a lutar, pois sabia que só dessa forma ele conseguiria realizar seu intento, que era conquistar a Armadura de Andrômeda para poder voltar ao Japão e reencontrar seu irmão... Mas nunca pensou que quando ele finalmente conseguisse realizar seu sonho... Nunca imaginou que isso a afetaria tanto.

Sentia as lágrimas escorrerem quentes por seu rosto. Já fazia muito tempo que não chorava, mas naquele momento, tudo o que precisava era extravasar a sua dor de alguma forma... E aquela fôra a forma que encontrara: dolorosas e grossas lágrimas. Como conseguiria se despedir dele? De onde tiraria coragem para vê-lo partir?

Lembrou-se do "Sacrifício", que acontecera algumas horas antes. Sentiu naquele momento, que por alguns instantes... Shun quase desistira e aquilo a assustou. Ascendeu seu cosmo, como fazia sempre que sentia que ele precisava de um incentivo e quase instantaneamente, sentiu-o se restabelecer. O cosmo do até então, aspirante a Cavaleiro, ascendeu assustadoramente... E ele conseguira. Libertara-se das poderosas correntes... Era um cavaleiro... O Cavaleiro de Andrômeda.

Agora... Ele partiria. Realizaria seu sonho de quase oito anos. Reencontraria seu irmão... Mas... Será que a esqueceria?

Ficou ali durante algum tempo, relembrando cada momento que passara ao lado de Shun. Das incessantes conversas que tinham... Dos raros, mas sinceros sorrisos do rapaz... Daqueles olhos azuis tão fascinantes...

A noite veio depressa. Parecia que Chronos queria apressar a partida de Shun.

June suspirou e se levantou. Já estava ficando tarde, era melhor ir pra casa.

**Dia seguinte**

June encontrou Shun e Albiore conversando. O cavaleiro de Andrômeda fôra se despedir e agradecer ao seu Mestre. Viu quando Shun se afastou um pouco, pousando a caixa da Armadura no chão e se posicionou de frente para Albiore.

Sentiu o cosmo do Cavaleiro de Andrômeda se expandir e ele desferiu um golpe. Albiore continuou encarando o Cavaleiro enquanto este colocava a caixa da Armadura às costas novamente:

- Adeus, Mestre Albiore. – disse ele. – E obrigado por tudo. – deu as costas e se afastou lentamente. June olhou para o Mestre e viu o exato instante em que a ombreira de Albiore se despedaçou e a parede da montanha atrás do cavaleiro de Prata... Ruiu.

Os lábios de Albiore se curvaram num meio sorriso... Satisfação e orgulho... Era o que sentia por aquele garoto. E estava orgulhoso de si mesmo... Sagrara um cavaleiro de raro valor moral e de força assustadora.

Shun sorriu ao passar por June, mas aquele era um sorriso diferente e a Amazona percebeu isso ao olhar nos olhos do cavaleiro de Andrômeda. Shun também estava triste por partir... Mesmo depois de toda a sua luta para que aquele momento chegasse... Estava sendo difícil para ele também.

Acordara de seus pensamentos e percebeu que ele já estava a uma distância considerável.

- Shun! – chamou-o, pondo-se a correr em direção a ele. O coração do Cavaleiro de Andrômeda disparou ao ouvir aquela doce voz. Voltou-se e viu-a correndo em sua direção.

June parou à frente do cavaleiro de Andrômeda. Estava levemente ofegante devido à corrida e também à emoção que a tomara.

- O que houve, June? – perguntou Shun preocupado. A Amazona nunca agira daquela forma antes.

June o encarava, como se quisesse, dessa forma, decorar cada detalhe do rosto de Shun. Impulsivamente, levou a mão direita ao rosto do rapaz, acariciando-o suavemente, enquanto sentia seus olhos arderem. Sorriu sob a máscara ao ver os olhos de Shun tremularem e se fecharem e os lábios entreabrirem, deixando escapar um suspiro.

Viu as pálpebras se abrirem novamente e revelarem as duas águas-marinhas que eram os olhos do cavaleiro. Sua mão deslizou pelos cabelos esverdeados... E Shun apenas se deixava acariciar... Sem ter coragem de tocá-la.

Quando a mão da Amazona voltou a tocar-lhe o rosto, Shun a segurou e virando a cabeça em direção a mão de June, beijou-a na palma. Shun se assustou ao ouvir um soluço que a Amazona de camaleão não conseguira conter e tornou a olhá-la.

- June... – disse ele preocupado. Nunca vira June chorar. A Amazona tocou seus lábios com os dedos.

- Feche os olhos, Shun. – pediu. O cavaleiro a encarou com curiosidade, mas obedeceu. Fechou os olhos lentamente, enquanto sentia ainda os dedos de June tocando seus lábios. – Por favor, não os abra... – Shun fez um gesto afirmativo.

June o encarou por alguns instantes. Ela retirou a máscara e fitou-o. Não podia perder a coragem agora... Tinha que lhe mostrar o que sentia de alguma forma.

Determinada, venceu a distância que os separava, aproximando-se do cavaleiro de Andrômeda.

Shun sentiu o toque úmido e quente em seus lábios. Assustou-se num primeiro instante. Não esperava que June fizesse algo como aquilo.

June estava quase se afastando. Talvez não devesse ter feito aquilo. Mas suas dúvidas se esvaíram quando sentiu os braços do cavaleiro de Andrômeda a envolverem num abraço caloroso. O beijo tornando-se profundo e apaixonado.

Shun sentiu o gosto salgado se misturar ao beijo... Só não sabia se eram suas lágrimas ou de June.

Sentiu-a se afastar dele, e apesar da enorme tentação que o tomou, manteve seus olhos fechados. Os lábios dela roçaram os seus quando disse com a voz embargada:

- Por favor, Shun... Não se esqueça de mim... – dizendo isso, ela se afastou dele. Recolocou a máscara e se distanciou do cavaleiro. Shun abriu os olhos e a viu alguns metros à frente. Ela já estava com a máscara. Shun sorriu e June sentiu seu coração bater mais forte.

- Não a esquecerei, June. – disse suavemente. Com um sorriso no rosto e um sentimento novo no peito, Shun recomeçou sua caminhada. Encontrara um novo objetivo. Daria o máximo de si para voltar a àquela Ilha e ficar com sua amada.

Relembrava as sensações daquele beijo. Guardaria aquela lembrança para quando pudesse tê-la novamente em seus braços e então, não tornaria a se afastar dela de novo. Mas uma vez ela seria seu sustentáculo. Por ela venceria e retornaria àquela Ilha, esperava, que em breve.

June sorriu, se sentindo leve. Ele não a esqueceria. A amava. Seus sentimentos eram retribuídos. Pôde sentir isso no beijo que trocaram. Ficou a acompanhá-lo com o olhar. Viu-o desaparecer no horizonte. Sentiria tantas saudades dele... Mas sabia que se reencontrariam e quando esse dia finalmente chegasse, nada mais os separaria.

Caminhando em sentidos opostos, mas com os mesmos sentimentos em seus corações: Alegria, pela descoberta da reciprocidade de seus sentimentos; ansiedade, pelo reencontro que esperavam, chegasse logo; o vazio, pela ausência da pessoa amada... Mas a esperança de um reencontro atenuava a dor da saudade... E esse reencontro não estava longe de acontecer... Tinham certeza... Sentiam em seus corações apaixonados e essa certeza os guiaria e fortaleceria para quando esse esperado momento finalmente chegasse.

Fim


End file.
